


[Podfic] (the end of fear is) where we begin by samyazaz

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Download Available, F/M, Magic, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Science, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic of(the end of fear is) where we beginby samyazaz.Author summary:"What if there was?" Combeferre asks abruptly, when she's halfway to her feet.She stops and blinks at him. "Was what?""Someone willing to marry you." There's a flush of pink on his cheeks that's enthralling, but his gaze doesn't waver."Then I'd tell them no." Éponine snorts. "Anyone who wants to marry a strange woman sight-unseen is after something, and I've had my fill of being used.""Someone who's not a complete stranger, then. Someone you've shared a conversation with." He glances around them at the cafe, at the table between them, and clears his throat. "Shared a meal with. What would you say then?"
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(the end of fear is) where we begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351076) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> This, hands down, is the best Combeferre/Eponine fic I have ever read.
> 
> It's been a long time coming, but I'm so thankful samyazaz has given me permission to podfic it.
> 
> The original fic is all one chapter, but I will be breaking it up into 8 parts for listening ease. I'll post them as chapters to start, so if people would like to follow it they can, and then I'll condense the first chapter into a master post of it all when I'm done recording.
> 
> I wasn't going to start on this until next month, but Voiceteam has me starting early for "Dream Big."

**This is a podfic of _(the end of fear is) where we begin_** **by samyazaz**

**Author Summary:**

"What if there was?" Combeferre asks abruptly, when she's halfway to her feet.

She stops and blinks at him. "Was what?"

"Someone willing to marry you." There's a flush of pink on his cheeks that's enthralling, but his gaze doesn't waver.

"Then I'd tell them no." Éponine snorts. "Anyone who wants to marry a strange woman sight-unseen is after something, and I've had my fill of being used."

"Someone who's not a complete stranger, then. Someone you've shared a conversation with." He glances around them at the cafe, at the table between them, and clears his throat. "Shared a meal with. What would you say then?"

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Eponine

**Original Fiction** :[ by samyazaz on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351076)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Part:** 1 - Start to "It is only because it's been a long day, a string of long days, that she falls asleep at all."

**Runs:** 56:33

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/theendoffear-pt1-FINAL_mixdown/theendoffear-pt1-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 -
> 
> From: "It is only because it's been a long day, a string of long days, that she falls asleep at all."
> 
> To: "But Combeferre, she can't read at all."

****

**This is a podfic of _(the end of fear is) where we begin_** **by samyazaz**

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Eponine

**Original Fiction** :[ by samyazaz on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351076)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Part: 2** \- "It is only because it's been a long day, a string of long days, that she falls asleep at all" to "But Combeferre, she can't read at all."

**Runs:** 46:24

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/endoffear-pt2-FINAL_mixdown/endoffear-pt2-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

* * *

**Part 2 also has a blooper reel... in case anyone thought recording podfic was easy, haha. ;) Or just wants a laugh.**

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/endoffear-pt2-FINAL_mixdown/endoffear-pt2-bloopers-take2_mixdown.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand... I lost my voice for a few weeks.
> 
> BUT WE'RE BACK Y'ALL.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 -
> 
> From: "But Combeferre, she can't read at all."
> 
> To: "She squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to focus on breathing slow and deep, and eventually, she manages to finally lull herself to sleep."

****

**This is a podfic of _(the end of fear is) where we begin_** **by samyazaz**

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Eponine

 **Original Fiction** :[ by samyazaz on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351076)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Part: 3** \- "But Combeferre, she can't read at all." to "She squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to focus on breathing slow and deep, and eventually, she manages to finally lull herself to sleep."

 **Runs:** 50:30

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/end-of-fear-pt-3-final-mixdown/EndOfFear_pt3_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the hair washing scene is the best damn part of the whole thing.
> 
> I have more chapters already recorded... we're going to get there soon, I promise. Hang in there.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 -
> 
> From: "She squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to focus on breathing slow and deep, and eventually, she manages to finally lull herself to sleep."
> 
> To: "She's not sure how to look him in the eye and hold a normal conversation and pretend she's not thinking about the tender way he'd brushed her hair back while he thought she was asleep."

****

**This is a podfic of _(the end of fear is) where we begin_** **by samyazaz**

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Eponine

**Original Fiction** :[ by samyazaz on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351076)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Part: 4** \- "She squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to focus on breathing slow and deep, and eventually, she manages to finally lull herself to sleep" to "She's not sure how to look him in the eye and hold a normal conversation and pretend she's not thinking about the tender way he'd brushed her hair back while he thought she was asleep."

**Runs:** 53:45

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/endoffear_pt4_FINAL_mixdown/endoffear_pt4_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on it. Apologies for the wait.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 -
> 
> From: "She's not sure how to look him in the eye and hold a normal conversation and pretend she's not thinking about the tender way he'd brushed her hair back while he thought she was asleep."
> 
> To: "Of course it's only then, when she's just begun to let her guard back down, when it all goes to pieces, late one morning when she's just starting to think about what to do for lunch for them all when there's a sudden sound like cannonfire, and an unseen force that hits her in the chest and knocks all the air from her lungs."

****

**This is a podfic of _(the end of fear is) where we begin_** **by samyazaz**

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Eponine

**Original Fiction** :[ by samyazaz on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351076)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Part: 5** \- "She's not sure how to look him in the eye and hold a normal conversation and pretend she's not thinking about the tender way he'd brushed her hair back while he thought she was asleep" to "Of course it's only then, when she's just begun to let her guard back down, when it all goes to pieces, late one morning when she's just starting to think about what to do for lunch for them all when there's a sudden sound like cannonfire, and an unseen force that hits her in the chest and knocks all the air from her lungs."

**Runs:** 56:29

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/endoffear_pt5_FINAL_mixdown/endoffear_pt5_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to record the last three parts. Bear with me. They're coming.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 -
> 
> From: "Of course it's only then, when she's just begun to let her guard back down, when it all goes to pieces, late one morning when she's just starting to think about what to do for lunch for them all when there's a sudden sound like cannonfire, and an unseen force that hits her in the chest and knocks all the air from her lungs."
> 
> To: "The air is frigid outside of Grantaire's home, and the wind is blowing, but Combeferre's hand is like a brazier in hers, and she doesn't feel the cold."

****

**This is a podfic of _(the end of fear is) where we begin_** **by samyazaz**

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Eponine

**Original Fiction** :[ by samyazaz on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351076)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Part: 6** \- "Of course it's only then, when she's just begun to let her guard back down, when it all goes to pieces, late one morning when she's just starting to think about what to do for lunch for them all when there's a sudden sound like cannonfire, and an unseen force that hits her in the chest and knocks all the air from her lungs." to "The air is frigid outside of Grantaire's home, and the wind is blowing, but Combeferre's hand is like a brazier in hers, and she doesn't feel the cold."

**Runs:** 55:08

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/endoffear-pt6-FINAL_mixdown/endoffear-pt6-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💪

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is:
> 
> [ _Bumbling_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Pictures_of_the_Floating_World/Bumbling/Bumbling) and [_Horses_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Pictures_of_the_Floating_World/Horses/Horses_1708) by Pictures of the Floating World.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
